Sakura blooms with love Improved
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: After Sasuke's rejection,Sakura has find love with the only one she's never expected...(NaruSaku) RR,please(New and improved)


SAKURA BLOOMS WITH LOVE  
  
It was a pretty spring day in Konoha,the sun shone over the hidden village of the leaf,vanishing shadows with its light and awakening its inhabitants  
  
A certain Chuunin,Haruno Sakura,walked along the village and into Konoha's training field  
  
-Seems like Im the first one to arrive- She thought  
  
-Great!I'll not get that Naruto guy on my way for once!-Replied Inner Sakura while punching the air  
  
Then,she saw two boys walking as well into the training field...One of them was a dark haired,serious looking boy,named Uchiha Sasuke,the boy she had fallen in love with so madly and the other guy...Well,he was only a blond haired,annoying boy,Uzumaki Naruto...His mere presence and foxy grin can drive her insane  
  
-Ohaiyo,Sakura-chan!-Greet Naruto ,smiling widely at her  
  
-Why cant be Sasuke the one who greets me for once?-Thought angrily the pink haired girl while looking at the boy,who kept himself quiet and cold a usual  
  
-Ohaiyo,Sasuke-kun -Greets Sakura while smiling widely at the young Uchiha,but he only mumbles something,making Naruto a bit angry  
  
-Hey,you Baka,Sakura-chan is talking to you!-Said Naruto   
  
-That doesnt matter to me -Replied him  
  
-What did you say?- Asked Naruto angrily  
  
-I said that for me,she's only an annoying brat...I wont care even if she dies right now-Said Sasuke bluntly  
  
Sakura cant believe what she was hearing,her heart was being torn apart by the person she loves,he was destroying all her being with that words  
  
-Sakura-chan!-Naruto said,very worried  
  
-Look at her...A cryng little brat like her will never find somebody- Said the Uchiha  
  
Naruto,unable to keep hearing him,hits Sasuke hardly in the face,making him to fall,then,he grabbed his shirt,ready to punch him again   
  
-I'll make you pay for what you've just said!-Naruto roses his fist again to in order to hit him so hard that no one coul even recognize his face,but someone hold his wrist  
  
-Naruto...(Sakura were on the verge of tears) Let him go....I dont care about he's just sayed..  
  
Naruto look at her eyes,noticing how hurted she was,so she left Sasuke ,then he turns,only to see her running away for them  
  
-Thats all you fault,stupid!!-Naruto runs to try to reach Sakura  
  
Sakura runs desperately,the tears run freely by her face,she was completely heart broken..The boy she loves the most have just sayed he hates her...Feeling devastated,she runs to the cherry,sitting below it and hiding her face within his legs,then she noticed something getting nearer to her   
  
-What do you want?-Said Sakura,tryng to seem tough  
  
-I only want to see if you are ok -Said Naruto,looking worriedly at her   
  
-Im good enough not to need you cheer me up,Naruto!-She looks at him in anger  
  
-Sakura!Listen to me,you dont need to seem what you couldnt be..I know how much you love him!-Said Naruto   
  
Sakura,then looked at Naruto in astonishment,unable to prevent tears to fall again  
  
-Sakura-chan,Im sorry...I dont really mean to say it-Naruto was cuted off by Sakura,who started cryng in her friends's chest  
  
-Naruto...Why dont he love me?Am I such a disgusting person?-Said Sakura,cryng desperate   
  
Naruto dont know what to do to comfort her,he thought she was a wonderful person,but if he said it,she would know that he was in love with her   
  
-I suppose he was true...Im such a stupid brat..Nobody could never love me-She said,crying harder than before  
  
-Stop it,Sakura...You dont know anything-Said Naruto calmly  
  
-Are you saying that someone would ever love me?Well,tell me who!-She said,angry  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Im waiting for you to answer,Naruto!-Said her   
  
-ME,FOR EXAMPLE!  
  
Sakura watched in astonishment at his friend,who look at her serious  
  
-W..What have you sayed?-Asked the girl while blushing  
  
-I....I love you,Sakura-chan....I've ever done- Said the boy blushing as well  
  
-B...but it treated you as a crap...How can you love me?-Asked her  
  
-Its because you are the best person I've ever known...And I also love you forehead-Said him,smiling widely  
  
Sakura looked at him,she cant believe that Naruto love her so madly,when she heard him,she felt a strange sensation within her ,and she can swear she was blushing..But why?  
  
-Sakura....If Sasuke arent capable of acknowledge the way I do...She's a stupid...If she can hurt you so bad,he's not worthy of your love...Neither your tears-Naruto dried one of the girls tears with the finger  
  
The girl cant stop looking at Naruto,he's become a much mature person since he was a Chuunin,so mature that his word make her heart to beat a lot faster than ever  
  
-Seems like you're better....Then,Im not longer necessary here...--Naruto said while standing up and losing out of girls sight,leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts...  
  
-Maybe is he really in love with me?I'm so confused...It's suppose that I love Sasuke-kun,but Im such a crap to him...As Naruto was to me...  
  
When she was thinking,somebody caught her attention  
  
-Hey,Sakura,what are you doing here?-Asked a girl's voice  
  
-Ino?Did you hear something I said?-Ansked Sakura looking very embarrased  
  
-Dont worry..I've heard nothing (Sakura sighs)but it you referring to your thoughts over this foxy-guy...I've heard everything -Ino smiles  
  
-How could you,Ino!!-Said her,looking at Ino angry  
  
-Hey,its not my fault that you were criyng it all out loud!-Replied her with her fresh smile still in her lips  
  
-Well....I guess now that you know it,maybe you could help me...-Said Haruno  
  
-Are my ears fooling me?Or you've just asked me for my help?Curious...Proudful Haruno Sakura asked Ino-pig for her help....-Ino said mockingly  
  
-Stop it!Will you help me or not?-Said the Haruno girl,about to lose control  
  
-Well...Let me see,you want to see who are the one you love,right? -Said Yamanaka  
  
Sakura agree with her head  
  
-OK,you must figure out your life without one of the two...If you cant imagine the life without Naruto or Sasuke,then,this guy will be the chosen of your heart   
  
Sakura started to figure out life without Sasuke and she realizes that the only thing he's done was causing her pain and sadness so the love started to fade away slowly,nor the ashes of her flaming crush remains by now...But she cant even figure out life without Naruto,even when he annoys her sometimes,that makes her life fun,after all...Besaid,he was the only one who seems to care about her,even saved her life many times....When she thought of it,her heart started to pound again a lot faster  
  
-Well...What have you found? -Yamanaka said while looking at her  
  
-Oh,Ino...I was so stupid.....-She started criyng and hide her face between her legs  
  
-What?What've happened?-Said Ino worriedly  
  
-I've found that the one I really care about is Naruto...But he'll never forgive me for what I done to him...-Said her,sad  
  
-I dont think so....She really loves you,Sakura..Everyone at the village know -Said Ino,trying to comfort her friend   
  
-Really?- Said Sakura while looking at her best friend   
  
-Hai - replied her while push Sakura to Naruto's house  
  
-Ah,Ino,one more thing -Said her,smiling  
  
-I give up on Sasuke,he's all yours -Said Haruno while running away  
  
-Im afraid im not longer interested on Sasuke....But Shikamaru looks hot,I guess -Thought Ino dreamily while sighed and go to her house  
  
Sakura runs to Naruto's house,but on the way she find him sitting under another cherry,looking at the clouds,much like Shikamaru usually does   
  
-Naruto!!Hiya!! -Sakura runs at him waving and surprising him   
  
-Hi,Sakura-chan...You look a bit...strange -Said Naruto while loooking at her  
  
-Well,I've just realize one thing...-Said while spinning on her heel happily  
  
-Hum?What's it? -Said Naruto,curiously looking at her   
  
-I've been thinking on what you sayed to me and....- Naruto cut her off  
  
-Yeah,yeah,I know ..You dont want nothing to a fox guy like me,right?-Said him sad   
  
-No!I dont mean to say it?It's something totally different -Said her   
  
-Of course you mean it,everyone hates Uzumaki good for nothing Naruto -Naruto said while standing up  
  
-Wait,Naruto...-The girl blushes and take his sleeve,preventing him to go -Please..you must hear me! -Said her   
  
-Hear what,Sakura?Taht you hate me? I dont want to hear it!-Said Naruto sadly  
  
Naruto's words were interrupted when he noticed something strange...He opened his eyes wide when realize what was happening...Sakura was kissing his lips tenderly...  
  
-Sakura-chan...I'm- Sakura prevent him from keep talking by putting a finger on his lips  
  
-Naruto-kun....Please..Don't spoil this beatiful moment-Sakura looks at him with eyes full of love and bliss ,smiling in a sweet way  
  
-What?-Naruto look at her in astonishment  
  
-Naruto...You've made me realize one thing...Im not longer in love with Sasuke  
  
-Thats good...The one who you loves must be a very lucky person-Said him smiling  
  
-Dont be so dumb(she laughs)It's obvious that the one I fell in love...is you-Said her,smiling sweet  
  
Naruto opened the mouth to say something,but was silenced again , Sakura's lips pressing against his was silencing him,when they finally broke apart,a deep bliss shook both lovers,who found themselves in each other's sweet embrace,then,Sakura looked above,realizing that flowers was appearing in the cherry  
  
-Naruto,look!-She points to the tree  
  
-Its curious....Maybe its true what Kakashi-sensei said to me-Said Naruto while smiling  
  
-And what did he say?-Asked Sakura curious   
  
-He said....That sakura blooms with love-Answered him,embracing Sakura  
  
With this last words,they kissed again,their hearts together while both souls became a single one..The soul of their eternal love   
  
Well,I hope you liked,its my first Naruto ficcie,a Narusaku,as you can see,please,review  
  
Sakura: Its the name that receives Cherry trees and flowers  
  
Ohaiyo: It means Hi in japanese 


End file.
